Amor Indeseado
by karina I
Summary: Si fueras un principe y te obligaran a casarte que harias?sasuhina
1. a primera vista

Amor Indeseado

capitulo 1 : a primera vista

Nos encontramos en un lugar muy muy lejano en donde las aves cantan al son de las suaves olas en el mar y al mismo tiempo una hermosa luna arrulla a los pequeños principitos y princesitas en sus cunas hechas de nubes de azúcar y cariño, aunque esta historia comienza en un castillo frió en el cual habitan dos hermanos que…

Itachi (cargando a su hermano bebe) : nana donde se encuentra mi padre? (preguntaba el joven de 10 años dejando que unas lagrimas escurrieran por su suave rostro)

Nana: señorito esa es una cosa que yo no le puedo responder a uste. (Dijo tomando al bebe en sus brazos)

Uruma: además los príncipes no lloran (dijo agriamente desde una esquina la tía del joven)

Itachi: pe..pero tía uru…

Uruma: (le dio una cachetada al niño dejándolo en el suelo, se arrodillo y agarro la dulce cara infantil del niño con furia) ya te dije que los príncipes no lloran (le dijo amargamente para después parase en la puerta de la habitación) nana!!! Cambia a los niños y ponlos a dormir no quiero escuchar ningún lloriqueo o si no juro que te echare a la calle me oíste bien madita mulata!

Nana: si mi señora (dijo haciendo una reverencia, una vez se fue uruma levanto al pequeño itachi del sucio suelo)

Itachi: nana se que sabes donde esta mi padre solo dímelo ¿si? (dijo mientras lloraba un poco)

Nana: señoriíto ya le dije que el se fue a la guerra hace meses y si no ha venio es por algo, como dice su mi abuela mumi el destinó.

Itachi:(rió un poco al oír la pronunciación de su nana) nani se dice destino.

Nana: ya lo se quien ha decido que yo no se hace reír a la gente.

Itachi (se hecho a reír)

Nana: bueno es hora de que los niños se vallan a dormí.

De repente se oyó la voz de la tía uruma gritar por el nombre de nani y nani corrió hacia donde estaba seguida de itachi el cual iba escondido para que nani no lo viera pero…

Uruma: nani? Como estaré segura de que nadie sepa lo que le hice a mi hermano? (decía mordiendo una manzana)

Nana: yo lo juro mi señora…

Uruma: no creo en la palabra de sirvientas sucias como tu así que tendré que asegurarme por mi misma (se paro y poco a poco se podían oír el sonido de los tacones de la tía hasta que llego en frente de la sirvienta y cuando llego le enterró un cuchillo en el estomago)

Nana: se…señora (decía aun la pobre criada tirada en el suelo)

Itachi: NANA!!!!!!!! (se escucho detrás de una planta)

Uruma: (se volteo ahora iba hacia la planta) humm (se agacho y tomo los brazos del pequeño itachi fuertemente) óyeme bien olvida todo lo que viste o tu futuro será como el de tu nani (dijo señalando el cadáver)

Itachi: (con lagrimas en los ojos asintió) si tía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi: nani? (se paro de la cama recordó que todo era un sueño , parte su pasado y fue el comienzo de su futuro , el futuro frío que llegaría con el reinado al presenciar la fría muerte de su tía cuando apenas cumplía los 13 años , pero ya que importaba ya tenia

20 años con lo de la corona se volvió irresistible para las pueblerinas)

Sasuke: hola hermano (decía el joven de 17 desde la puerta)

Itachi: (volvió a aparecer su fría expresión facial) quien te ha dicho que puedes entrar?

Sasuke: solo venia a decirle al "rey" que voy a salir del castillo con el sobrino del rey hiashi y con lord uzumaki .

Itachi: solo sal de aquí. (Dijo parándose de la cama aun con sueño) ahh antes de que te vayas…

Sasuke: (paro y se viro hacia su hermano) si?

Itachi: pues el deseo del testamento de nuestros padres decía qué debías casarte a los 18.

Sasuke: que? (se quedo asustado)

Itachi: si acaso no te lo dije en toda tu existencia? (vio la cara asombrada de su hermano y lo tomo como un si ) bueno solo para que lo sepas organizare un baile y me darás una lista de las personas a las cuales invitaras .

Sasuke: estas loco!!! (Dijo histérico)

Itachi: solo cásate es todo, no es tan duro. (Dijo mirándolo seriamente)

Sasuke: cásate tu!!! (Le grito)

Itachi: son las palabras de nuestros padres así que te casas o te casas. (Dijo furioso)

Sasuke: hummm no me molestes invita a quien quieras yo me largo . (dijo saliendo por la puerta , recorrió los corredores y salio por la puerta trasera hacia el establo )

Naruto: hola (dijo sonriendo)

Sasuke: (paso de largo sin saludar para subirse al carruaje)

Naruto: que te pasa sasuke? (dijo preocupado el joven lord)

Sasuke: me caso el otro año.

Naruto: que bien!!!!!!! (Decía mientras se imaginaba todo el vino de bodas) con quien??? ahh??? uchihita??? Ehhh? Ehh? Dime dime!!

Neji: te lo tenías bien escondido uchiha. (decía viéndolo con burla)

Sasuke: no lo se.

Naruto: como que no sabes?

Sasuke: que no se con quien me caso

Naruto: jajajajajaj bromeas verdad (dijo secandose las lagrimas de la risa)

Sasuke: no .

Neji: tal vez sea tu destino casarte joven.

Sasuke: deja de hablar del destino (lo miro furioso)

De repente el carruaje comenzó a andar…

Neji: alto!!!

Sasuke: que te pasa?

Neji: es que…

¿?: Disculpa primo neji pero es que… debía ir a tomar un poco de agua .

Sasuke: " tiene bonitos ojos celestes claros como el cielo"

Neji: solo sube, te presento a el príncipe sasuke uchiha.

Hinata: bu..buenos días príncipe uchiha.

Sasuke: so..solo llámame sa…sasuke. (Dijo embobado)

Hinata: gra.. Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos en este día tan… tan lindo.(decía viendo el paisaje)

Sasuke: "que linda que rayos deja de pensar así sasuke "(se reprochó a si mismo mientras veía a la joven sonreír dulcemente)

**Continuara… **

Bueno espero que les guste este si lo planeo terminar lo prometo. Los vere en el próximo capitulo de amor indeseado bye!!!!


	2. la casa de campo

Amor indeseado

Capitulo 2 : la casa de campo

Era una hermosa mañana desde el carruaje se podían ver las hermosas mansiones del lugar , casonas gigantes y elegantes , para luego seguir con un extenso bosque rico en plantas y agricultura , el carruaje paro frente a una mansión de estilo antiguo hecha de madera en seguida y se decidieron a entrar…

Hinata: hermoso lugar (dijo entrando)

Sasuke: si ha sido de la familia desde hace tiempo. (Dijo apoyándose en el barandal, pero cuando alzo la mano vio que estaba lleno de polvo)

Hinata: humm (dijo pensando) ya vuelvo, si me permiten (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Naruto: jejeje sasuke mira tu cara de imbesil .( decía viendo el rostro de corderito de su amigo)

Sasuke: (no prestaba atención a naruto aun recordaba la imagen de hinata viendo por la ventana del carruaje , por cierta razón esa imagen lo tranquilizaba )

Neji: ehhh? Que te pasa uchiha?

Sasuke: que? (dijo quitando la cara que tenia)

Naruto: jajajajaja creo que a alguien le gusta cierta damita que se encontraba entre nosotros hace un rato (dijo el lord con su sonrisa zorruna)

Sasuke: que??? (Pregunto aun no entendiendo a naruto y su "jerga extravagante ")

Naruto: olvídalo me voy a caminar. (Salio del lugar)

Neji: tenten dijo que vendría con ino y sakura.

Sasuke: ino? "dijo recordando a ino molestarlo"

Neji: es que ella me dijo que las traería. (Dijo algo aburrido)

Sasuke: hummm lo que sea (se quejo)

Hinata: (volvió con un sacudidor negro) que suciedad (dijo limpiando)

Sasuke: por que limpias (pregunto confundido)

Hinata: por que esta sucio.

Sasuke: no se supone que las princesas no limpian nada? (dijo en un tono burlón)

Hinata: no se supone que los príncipes son encantadores y respetuosos con las damas ?

Sasuke: las mujeres deben respetar a los hombres por que nosotros manejamos nuestro país además una mujer ni puede leer, tu sabes que solo sirven para una** cosa**. (Dijo apresándola contra la pared con una mano)

Hinata: y…y quien a dicho que no? (pregunto algo nerviosa al sentir el aliento del uchiha en sus labios)

Sasuke: yo (dijo acercándose a su cuello)" que estoy haciendo?" **(k: tal vez era por instinto jeje)**

Hinata: seria tan amble de traerme un libro joven uchiha? (pregunto alejándolo de si con sus manos mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa de falsedad ocultando la rabia que le tenia por su machismo)

Sasuke: claro su señoría, princesa hyugga. (Dijo burlándose para encaminarse a buscarlo)

Hinata: (esperó que lo trajera de la librería de la casa y cuando llego…) su señoría escuchadme bien este será vuestro secreto si alguien se diera cuenta estaría encerrada por el resto de mis días sufriendo una gran penuria. (Abrió el libro) uchiha' story (paro) usted es muy orgulloso para mi gusto señoría pero continuare. (Siguió leyendo en ingles)

Sasuke: (sin creerse lo que veía) ahora tradúzcalo todo (la reto)

Hinata: no hay problemas su majestad (lo tradujo dejando estupefacto al príncipe) ve? No solo los hombres pueden leer (cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa para seguir limpiando)

Sasuke: **"se exactamente lo que haré contigo" **(pensó acercándosele por detrás cuando de repente…)

Se abrió la puerta de la entrada, habían llegado dos brujas y una peligrosa con doble personalidad.

Ino: (corrió hacia sasuke y lo abrazo fuertemente) sasuke!!! Cariño amor mió como estas?

Sasuke: quítese de mi hombro señorita yamanaka . (Dijo algo frustrado)

Ino:( vio el libro) veo que leías ese libro yo lo leí hace tiempo.

Sasuke: sabe leer?

Ino: yo pues… claro amorcito.

Sasuke: lee el primer capitulo por favor señorita yamanaka .

Ino: ehhh… bueno claro (abrió el libro algo nerviosa) veamos… la moda de Paris, la moda es la mejor en Paris y en Italia (comenzó a "leer")

Sasuke: déme eso! (tomo el libro) sabia desde un principio que usted no sabia leer palabras pero ¿ni una letra?

Ino: amorcito dime que tus sentimientos hacia mi no cambiaran solo por eso. (decía abrazandolo)

Sasuke: suéltame ino ¡cuando me dejaras en paz me molestas desde que tenía 5 años!

Ino: tu tía dijo que seria tu esposa perfecta!!! (Grito para luego mirarlo miro con rabia) y así será (dijo saliendo furiosa de la habitación)

Sakura: ehh hola sasuke hola hinata (dijo feliz)

Sasuke: conoces a la señorita presumida?

Hinata: disculpe pero no soy nada presumida. (Dijo virándose) o si?

Sakura: sasuke desde donde sacas esa conclusión, mi amiga hinata nunca ha sido presumida ni altanera ni nada que tenga que ver , ella siempre ha sido generosa.

Sasuke: dame un ejemplo. (Dijo algo rabioso)

Sakura: sabes que sus vestidos viejos los manda a los menos desafortunados o que va 2 veces a la semana al asilo y a el orfanato , sabias que la mitad del dinero de sus regalos de navidad que podría gastarse en ella misma lo manda a los centros donde están las personas heridas por la guerra y a los hospitales??? Y que todo lo hace porque ella quiere?

Sasuke: (se quedo atónito ya que el era un príncipe y igual que ella pero que ella no era como el , el se quedaba escuchando las audiencias y paseando mientras ella esa joven tan bonita se la pasaba ayudando a las personas todo el día) yo...Yo lo siento mucho hinata.

Hinata: no importa joven uchiha. (Dijo volteándose algo apenada por los ejemplos de su amiga)

Sasuke: acaso no le dije que me llamara por mi nombre?

Hinata: eh bueno esta bien sasuke. (Dijo algo apenada)

Sasuke: (se sorprendió un poco al oír su nombre en los labios de la chica) bue…bueno hinata yo yo me voy a dar una vuelta por la casa. (Dijo subiendo las escaleras)

Hinata: e…esta bien sasuke. (Entonces salio de la casa con sakura)

**Con sasuke…**

Sasuke: (entro a su habitación y se sentó en su cama , de solo pensar que pasaría todo el fin de semana cerca de la hyugga lo ponía ¿feliz?)

**Con hinata…**

Hinata había salido "hablando con sakura "aunque realmente no la escuchaba solo podía escuchar en su mente…

Hinata: "sasuke…" sasuke (susurro)

Sakura: que dijiste?

Hinata: yo… yo nada (dijo uniendo sus dedos un poquito con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas)"sasuke uchiha"

**Continuara… **

Gracias por sus reviews :

**Dark amy chan:** gracias por tu review realmente he leído muchos de tus fanficts y me han encantado, por otro lado respondiendo a tu pregunta, sasuke se debe casar por que el testamento de sus padres decía eso jejejej y si para eso esta hinata chan. XD

**Susy:** si esa tía era malísima pero itachi no la quito del medio ella murió de una manera violenta la cual posiblemente aparezca en un par de capítulos más, muchísimas gracias por tu review realmente lo aprecio bye!!!

**Y para todos los que dejaron pero no ha aparecido por el tiempo gracias les agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomaron para leer el fic , recuerden los personajes de naruto no son míos pero la historia si bye!!!!!!!!**


	3. el lago del peligro

Amor indeseado

Capitulo 3 :

el lago del peligro

Nos encontramos ya en la tarde , la joven hinata había salido a cabalgar un rato mientras el joven sasuke veía por la ventana el asombroso atardecer era increíble saber que en otros lugares del mundo podía haber estado amaneciendo en ese momento era tan interesante , luego viro sus ojos hacia abajo buscando a cierta persona en especial pero no la encontró , solo veía a neji hablar con naruto y a ten ten apegada a neji como siempre aunque a este mismo no le gustaba tener a la arpía de tenten molestándolo todo el día se lo tenia que aguantar ya que lo habían comprometido con ella desde pequeños , sasuke sabia bien que el joven se había enamorado solo una vez cuando estaban mas jóvenes de una hermosa niña francesa , el único problema era que tenten se mantenía apegada como chicle a un zapato todo el tiempo y además la pequeña francesilla tuvo que regresar a su país por que lo ordenaba su padre , según el su educación seria mejor en su país natal , enseguida siguió viendo mas allá en el paisaje también se lograba divisar en el pasto un pelirosa tirada en la hierba con su vestido crema , parecía haber estado jugando con su gato persa y al otro lado se podía ver a la joven ino sentada con cara de amargura paresia un poco distraída como si estuviera pensando en algo pero que importaba lo único que ino pensaba era en como combinar un vestido nuevo con una cola y zapatos elegantes , sasuke bajo del cuarto al gran comedor y se sentó algo triste al ver que entre todas esas personas no se podía ver a la única que le importaba, pero que estaba pensando para que rayos quería saber de ella? Se decía una y otra vez mentalmente, cuando de repente naruto entro a buscar algo de su ramen importado.

Naruto: hola (dijo sentándose en la mesa)

Sasuke: hmmp… donde esta hinata (sin pensar se le salio de los labios la pregunta)

Naruto: pues ella salio a cabalgar un rato (dijo mientras se metía una gran ración de ramen en la boca)

Sasuke: boy a buscarla (decía preocupado)

Naruto: por que? (se metió otra gran ración en la boca)

Sasuke: por que me han informado de que desde hace un tiempo han comenzado a hacerle** cosas** a señoritas, vecinas, damas y hasta empleadas . (decia algo histerico)

Naruto: **cosas? **(dijo tragandose el ramen y metiendose otra gran racion a la boca)

Sasuke: no entiendes verdad? Comenzaron a hacerle daño a las jóvenes cosas como vieolacion! (grito aun mas histerico)

Naruto: (le escupió en la cara todo el ramen de la impresión)

Sasuke: (limpiándose la cara del asco) asqueroso! Iré a buscar a hinata (enseguida salio del lugar)

Ino: (se acercó corriendo y abrazó a sasuke) sasuke dime que me amas!!!Que nunca me dejaras y que nos casaremos y seré la princesa. (Decía llorando)

Sasuke: quítate ino debo ir a buscar a hinata.(dijo quitándola con un brazo del camino)

Ino. Es que me cambias por esa… esa estupida!!!(Grito furiosa)

Sasuke:( sin hacerle mucho caso se monto en un caballo y comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente , cada vez se metía mas al bosque , y cada vez sentía mas el peligro en el ambiente cuando de repente oyó un grito de ayuda)hi..hinata… (Llego a un rió y se bajo del caballo con una espada, cuando de repente escucho algo o alguien)

**Con hinata**

Hinata había bajado del caballo, se había encontrado con un hermoso lago y decidió sentarse un momento a contemplar el agua clara y pura , a ver a los peces nadar contra la corriente y al pasto verde asolearse con el sol todo parecía perfecto hasta que…

¿?: huyuyui que tenemos aquí ?( se mofo el extraño)parece ser una princesita muy linda sabes… me gustan los regalos pero este si que ha sido uno muy bueno. (rio maléficamente mientras se acercaba a la chica peligrosamente)

Hinata: aléjate de mi si me tocas veras lo que te haré!(dijo alzándose el vestido un poco para encontrar la daga que siempre cargaba en la media para los casos como esos pero resulto que no estaba) "tal vez se cayo cuando cabalgaba" (entonces trato de huir pero era muy tarde, el maldito ya había sacado una cuchilla y se la había puesto justo delante de su vena del cuello para que no se dignara a tratar de escapar )

¿?: O mejor veamos lo que tienes debajo de tu hermoso vestido hermosa (decía mientras agarraba a hinata por su brazo)

Hinata: suéltame suélteme ya!!!!!!!! (Gritaba mientras el hombre le arrancaba las ropas rápidamente haciendo harapos el hermoso vestido lila)

¿?: Vamos niña abre las piernas solo será un rato hasta te gustara.

Hinata: no! No!!!! Ayuda!!!!! Sasuke!!!!Sasuke!!!!!(Cayo desmayada)

Cuando de repente apareció sasuke y el malhechor al verlo se paro y tomo otra cuchilla que tenia , enseguida se puso en posición de defensa contra el uchiha y sasuke saco su espada y al ver a hinata en el suelo sintió repugnancia por el malhechor así que le corto un poco el cuello por lo menos para que quedara inconciente lo suficiente tiempo para que llegaran los policías del pueblo mas cercano, en seguida se agacho y encontró a hinata apenas solo en ropa interior tirada en el suelo con moretones en los brazos ,desangrando por la boca)(k: recuerden que la ropa interior de esos tiempos era mas bien un delgado vestido blando corto no lencería ni nada de esas cosas)

Sasuke: **hinata… (**Abrazo a la inconciente entre sus brazos y se juro…)** "nunca mas dejare que te pase nada como esto de nuevo hinata"**

**Continuara… **

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Gracias les agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomaron para leer el fic , recuerden los personajes de naruto no son míos pero la historia si bye!!!!!!!!**

Lo siento:

Creo que este capitulo me quedo muy corto es que no tenia mucho tiempo pero de todos modos me gusta escribir gracias por leer si tienen algún comentario déjenmelo en los reviews con gusto lo leeré y lo responderé gracias a Jessica, darkamy chan y susy bye!!!


	4. Sueños, Sorpresas y Tristezas

Amor indeseado

Sueños, Sorpresas y Tristezas

Capitulo 4

Habían pasando varias horas, mejor dicho la tarde completa, ino se había encerrado en su habitación furiosa por que sasuke le prestaba menos atención al estar cuidando a hinata la cual seguía inconciente en la gran cama de sasuke ya que el había pedido que acomodaran a la joven dama en su habitación para que se sintiera mas cómoda, iban pasando las diez de la noche y …

Sasuke: humm cuantas horas lleva la princesa dormida ¿no? (le susurro a una hinata inconciente la cual estaba acostada en la cama de seda mientras el joven le acariciaba un poco el pelo )

Hinata: (seguía sumida en un largo sueño)

Sasuke: hinata… (Tomo su mano y la beso) prometo que nunca mas dejare que alguien te lastime de cualquier manera, lo juro.

Hinata: (iba despertando poco a poco, el sentir el calor en su mano la hizo despertar, cuando pudo lograr recuperar la vista vio a sasuke)

Sasuke: hola hinata (le sonrió dulcemente)

Hinata: (tomo las sabanas y se tapo con algo de miedo) que…que paso?

Sasuke: un hombre casi te hace daño de no ser que te salve. (Le explico)

Hinata: (lo abrazo llorando) gracias sasuke, te lo agradezco con toda el alma.

Sasuke: prometo que no dejare que te pase nada de nuevo (le repetía una y otra vez a la chica)

Hinata: (se quedo dormida escuchando la promesa del joven repetirse una y otra vez formando un hermoso arrullo)

Sasuke: (vio el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que eran las once y media , no era una hora propia por lo menos no para estar encerrado en un cuarto con una joven tan hermosa así que se trato de parar , cuando ya casi se levantaba escucho a hinata decir…)

Hinata: SA...Sasuke no me dejes sola (le dijo con su voz risueña apenas audible)

Sasuke: (sintió ternura por la joven pero sabia que eso iba contra las reglas que se imponen así que) hinata no puedo las reglas dicen que no solo se puede romper la regla si la pareja que se la rompe esta casada)

Hinata: entonces cásate conmigo (le dijo algo dormida, aun sin recuperar la razón abrazo a sasuke por el cuello y le susurró al oído) no me dejes sola sasuke tengo mucho miedo .

Sasuke: (se sonrojo al oír la propuesta de la chica y la voz con la que pronunciaba cada palabra lo volvía loco) yo… hinata eso suena un poco impropio de tu parte.

Hinata: sasuke quédate por favor. (Lo abrazo)

Sasuke: (no puedo negarse y abrazo a la chica mientras se acostaba con ella en la cama, realmente se sentía muy extraño dormir con alguien a su lado se sentía extrañamente bien )

Sasuke y hinata se quedaron dormidos pronto sasuke abrazando la cintura de la chica y hinata poniendo las manos de sasuke es su vientre.

A la mañana siguiente….

Hinata : 8desperto risueña sintiendo sus manos en el vientre y una deliciosa tibieza en su cuello , pero cuando logro recobrar la razón vio que las manos en su vientre eran las de cierto chico dormido , así que se sonrojo )SA…sasuke? (apenas susurró moviéndose un poco)

Sasuke: (se despertó feliz al ver a la joven acurrucada entre sus brazos) hi…hinata veo que despertaste, me debo ir. (Le sonrió pensando en que si los encontraran allí dormidos los regañarían)

Hinata: no sasuke yo soy la que debo irme esta es tu habitación.(dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

Sasuke: hinata no que tal si nos descubren? Ten mas cuidado(dijo jalándola hacia si pero por el impulso callaron en la cama con hinata arriba de sasuke y en un intento de sasuke de parase quedo arriba de la chica cuando…)

Naruto: oye sasuke ¿Qué? Que hace aquí la joven hinata en tu cama y debajo de tus brazos? (dijo burlándose un poco mientras hinata y sasuke habían quedado rojos como tomates de la vergüenza)

Sasuke: (se dio cuenta de el mal pensamiento de su amigo) naruto! Mas vale que no digas que viste algo aquí, nada ha pasado (dijo furioso para luego calmarse) eso solo que hinata tenia miedo de dormir sola ayer así que…

Naruto: tuvieron sexo?

Sasuke y hinata: ( se sonrojaron) no

Naruto: ahh entiendo hicieron el amor (dije comprendiéndolo "todo")

Sasuke y hinata: (a punto de convertirse en semáforos) NO!

Naruto: bueno esta bien pero no me quieren contar nada interesante de su experiencia "cercana"

Sasuke: 8tenia ganas de matar a naruto) no tuvimos sexo!!!!! NO HICIMOS EL AMOR!!!!, Y NO LE QUITE DU VIRGINIDAD A ELLA!!!!

Naruto: yo no dije nada de virginidad?

Hinata: yo… yo naruto por favor no digas nada ¿si?

Naruto: 8esta bien) oye pero te venia a decir que hay una chica francesa en la sala parece muy bonita dice que la invitaste pero que neji no puede…

Hinata: (le tapo la boca con una mano) naruto no le puedes decir eso a nadie si mi primo neji se da cuenta no seria un sorpresa

Sasuke. Que sorpre.. (Pero antes de que pudiera terminar hinata había salido corriendo a la sala .)

Naruto: y… bueno, lo hicieron?

Sasuke: no (dijo ya molesto de la pregunta de su amigo mientras recogía ropa para bañarse)

----------------------------------------------------------

En la sala se podía ver a una joven dama de cabello castaño y blanca sonrisa, cuyos verdes ojos demostraban alegría al abrazar a su vieja amiga…

Hitomi: hinata como te ha ido en estos años.(preguntaba con su acento francés)

Hinata: han sido muchos años pero hoy que viniste… neji ni siquiera se lo imagina.

Hitomi: eh hinata te debo explicar algito que no creo que a neji le vaya a gustar ni un poquititin.

Hinata: que? (pregunto ansiosa por saber la respuesta)

Hitomi: yo...yo…yo estoy…

Neji: hi..Hitomi? (corrió hacia la chica y la abrazo con fervor, el siempre la había amado y ahora que había vuelto todo iba a ser perfecto hasta que…)

¿?: Aléjese de mi prometida en este momento o vera! (dijo un pelirrojo con furia)

Neji: (soltó a hitomi la cual estaba con la mirada tristemente perdida en el suelo)

Hitomi: joven hyugga el es gaara hijo del gran faraón y futuro heredero de Egipto.(dijo dejando escapar una lagrima) el…el es.

Neji: (completo la oración apretando sus puños con rabia sintiéndose traicionado) tu… prometido .

Gaara: exacto y usted es…

Neji: yo soy neji hyugga primo de hinata hyugga , principe de Inglaterra y futuro esposo de la dama ten ten de nillue una dama que no traiciona (dijo dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio a la joven hitomi) se que ella estará a mi lado por siempre (disimulo con una falsa sonrisa ) verdad madame le Veux .

Hitomi: mi nombre es Hitomi Monique le-Mercüre Veux además, le he dicho que no me diga madame… (Dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada aun tratando de ponerla normal)

Neji: no me digas que llorara? (pregunto furioso a la chica )

Hitomi: (tan solo salio de la sala corriendo con su hermoso vestido crema)

Hinata: neji eres un .. un animal! (le dijo furiosa)

Hinata corrió a tranquilizar a su amiga le pareció molesto el acto de neji ante la situación además el también pensaba dejar de pensar en la pobre chica para casarse con otra.

Hinata: (corrió hasta que la vio caer del cansancio en la hierba verde que le daba color al hermoso paisaje , claro que el paisaje no era perfecto debido a las lagrimas de cierta amiga) estas bien?

Hitomi: si, yo estoy bien (dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo) sabia que no seria fácil explicárselo pero…

Sakura: (sakura que había visto todo desde una esquina del salón logro alcanzar a hitomi para tranquilizarla) pero te humillo. (Dijo en tono sumiso) pero si quieres que vulva a ser el mismo neji contigo deberás ser fría.

Hitomi: sakura! (la abrazo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de…) alto a que te referiste cuando dijiste que debía ser fría?

Sakura: a eso mismo, eres demasiado dulce tal vez si coqueteas un poco con gaara en la cara de neji este se de cuenta de la dama que se esta perdiendo.

Hitomi: tu crees?

Hinata: si

Sakura: si sigue el ejemplo de hinata, solo fue fría y ya esta conquistando el corazón de cierto uchiha…

Hinata: (se sonrojo) pues…yo

Sakura: vamos no seas modesta yo se que…(fue interrumpida por cierta jovencita)

Hitomi: oigan les traje vestidos franceses de alta costura les encantara, claro que todos son de corsé.

Hinata, sakura: gracias vamos a verlos si? (dijeron mientras caminaban hacia la mansión las tres jóvenes )

En el siguiente episodio…

Sasuke: hinata te ves muy hermosa. (Decía algo embobado)

Hinata: yo...yo gracias sasuke.

Sasuke: sabes te vez tan linda que tal vez tu y yo podríamos… (Dijo acercándosele peligrosamente a la joven

**Continuara… **

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Gracias les agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomaron para leer el fic , recuerden los personajes de naruto no son míos pero la historia si bye!!!!!!!!**

**Nota: no se cuando poner lemmon en el ultimo cap o en mas capitulos? **


	5. Nuestro primer encuentro y último adiós

**Nota: en este episodio hay lemmon asi que si no les gusta no lo lean.**

Amor indeseado

Capitulo 5

Nuestro primer encuentro y último adiós

Habían entrado a la mansión por la puerta trasera, pasando por los hermosos rosales que brillaban aun más a la esplendorosa luz del sol, corrieron desde el campo y acercándose a la mansión para luego subir por las escaleras grandes y largas hasta llegar a la habitación mas alta de la torre, entraron a la habitación y…

Hitomi: ahhhh que mal los vestidos no han llegado (decía algo desilusionada)

Hinata: que es eso? (decía viendo un vestido dorado estilo egipcio que seguramente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los caballeros)

Hitomi: ese es uno de los 15 vestidos egipcios que tengo (dijo sonriendo) son para cuando estoy en Egipto es que ese lugar es como para morirse de calor así que debo andar con eso por todo el lugar.

Sakura: creo que tengo una idea.

Hinata: cual?

Sakura. Hinata por que no nos ponemos esos vestidos?

Hinata: eso estaría mal es totalmente impropio de nuestra parte te aseguro que si algún caballero nos viera con eso puesto… olvídelo. (Dijo algo enrojecida)

Sakura: exacto… esa es la idea!!! A ver dime hitomi como se ponían los caballeros en Egipto al verte con esos vestidos?

Hitomi: pues… ellos se ponían rojos y echaban sangre por la nariz … lo cual es muy raro pero bueno que se les hace tal vez estaban enfermitos jajaja y saben que es lo mas raro? Le brinde a uno medicina y pero su desangramiento empeoro (dijo sonriendo inocentemente)

Sakura: vez hinata!!! Ahora solo póntelo!

Hinata: pero… (Dijo siendo empujada por la pelirosa al baño)

Sakura: toma (dijo dándole el vestido, en cuanto hinata tuvo el vestido en las manos sakura la empujo y la encerró en el baño)

Hinata: sácame, sácame de aquí!!!!

Sakura: no!!! Cámbiate y te dejare salir.!!!!

Hinata: esta bien espera (se cambio) listo ahora déjame salir!!!

Sakura: (le susurro algo a hitomi que hizo que la chica saliera del cuarto corriendo)

Hinata: hay alguien allí? Chicas?(pregunto asustada en el baño)

Sasuke: que pasa sakura? (pregunto sasuke llegando casi arrastrado por hitomi)

Sakura: es que hinata se quedo encerrada en el. Baño por equivocación!!!

Sasuke: no te preocupes hinata tengo la llave (grito)

Sakura: me das la llave? yo lo abro .

Sasuke (se paro y le dio la llave) esta bien pero date prisa!!!

Sakura: (coloco la llave en el pistillo de la puerta pero antes de abrir le pregunto a sasuke) oye esto es una mancha? (dijo fijándose en la puerta a lo que sasuke se acerco a ver y en ese momento ella se aprovecho para abrir .la puerta meterlo al baño y cerrar rápidamente con llave dejándolo encerrado con hinata)

Sasuke: sácanos de aquí!!!(Grito furioso mientras le pegaba a la puerta)

Hitomi: sakura deberíamos sacarlos nos meteremos en problemitas… (le dijo algo asustada)

Sakura. Créeme les estoy haciendo un favor, además solo iremos a la cocina por galletas y volveremos (dijo saliendo con hitomi de la habitación)

……………………………………………………………………

En el baño…

Sasuke: (se volteo y vio a hinata , mas bien vio su cuerpo que llevaba solo un sujetador ajustado adornado con cuentas de oro y piedras preciosas ,un cinturón ajustado a la cadera adornado igual que el sujetador y medias que incluían faldas tipo harén, lisas y violetas) señorita hinata…

Hinata: señorita? Sasuke desde cuando me dices así?(dijo tratándose de cubrir lo que el hermoso y "poco revelador atuendo " (era muy revelador) dejaba a la vista del joven)

Sasuke (sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho su nombre de los labios de hinata) yo.. Hinata estas muy…muy hermosa.

Hinata: yo… emmm etto gracias joven sasuke (decía extremadamente sonrojada)

Sasuke: (se acerco a la joven y puso la mano en la mejilla de la chica) tal vez estas demasiado hermosa.

Hinata: (solo disfrutaba del contacto de su mejilla con los dedos del joven) yo…

Sasuke (paso rápidamente sus dedos a los labios de la joven para la, acariciándolos. acariciando esa dulce piel de porcelana, muy pronto comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la preciosa princesa) tu piel… (Le susurro en el oído)

Hinata: (sintió que se desmayaría cuando sintió el caliente aliento del uchiha en su oído)

Sasuke: me encanta… (Dijo con una voz algo ronca mientras sus brazos apresaban su cintura)

Hinata: sas…sasuke (gimió dulcemente al sentir que el uchiha subía la mano suavemente por su pierna hasta llegar a sus muslos y poco a poco ir tocando su intimidad debajo de la falda.)

Sasuke: (despojo a la chica rápidamente de su atuendo y comenzó a masajear sus pechos)

Hinata: mmmm sasuke (gimió mientras le quitaba la ropa al joven , cuando logro dejarlo solo con boxers) (no se si existían boxers en ese tiempo pro bueno) (comenzó a besar el duro y fuerte pecho del príncipe el cual subía y bajaba fuertemente debido a la acortada respiración )

Sasuke: argggggg hinata (gimió al sentir la mano traviesa de ella tocar su endurecido miembro)

Hinata: mmmm sasuke… (Se quejo un poco al sentir que el la apoyaba contra el espejo mientras abría sus piernas y la besaba con pasión)

Sasuke: (la beso apasionadamente con su lengua que entraba en la boca de la joven para jugar juntas un juego caliente y apasionado mientras que sus manos lograron desvestir a hinata y quitarse sus propios boxers , se separo un poco para verla , la vista era realmente excitante , sus labios rojos, sus pechos erectos, sus piernas abiertas ,todo era perfecto)

Hinata: sasuke yo te quiero sentir ahora por favor (le suplico entre gemidos)

Sasuke: (siguió las ordenes de su amada y comenzó a entrar en ella hasta que logro romper la barrera de su virginidad)

Hinata: AAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE!! (Grito por el dolor antes de ser acallada por los besos que el uchiha le proporcionaba por todo su rostro)

Sasuke: ya te sientes mejor? (le pregunto dulcemente)

Hinata: (asintió mientras se empujaba un poco hacia el chico instándolo a continuar con su dulce juego)

Sasuke: (sin mas comenzó a envestirla fuerte mente mientras los dos gemían sus nombres una y otra vez)

Mientras afuera del baño…

Hitomi: sa…sakura estoy asustada hacen ruidos muy raros que tal si se lastimaron con algo?

Sakura: no lo creo hitomi no lo creo…

Naruto: hola lady sakura, buenos días madame hitomi hace años que no la veía madame…

Hitomi: naruto? Lord Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto: toc toc quien mas? (decía haciendo la onomatopeya)

Hitomi: no lo puedo creer hace tiempo que no le veía .

Naruto: si que lastima perderme el florecer de su exquisita belleza casi por una buena década.

Hitomi: si que lastima perderme sus frases llenas de atorrancia durante todo este tiempo.

Naruto: (poniendo cara "furiosa") oye!!!

Hitomi: jijiji naruto sigue siendo Naru!!!! (Lo abrazo)

Sakura: OH si naru, ya lo recuerdo verdad naru- chan?

Naruto: humm soy hombre y muy macho (se quejo)

Hitomi: si muy macho y mas la vez que te maquillamos de geisha por que decían que vendría una princesa japonesa que le gustaban los gay's.

Sakura: si o la vez que nuestro querido lord Uzumaki naru se puso nuestros tacones para hacernos reír.

Flash back

Se encontraban naruto, sakura y hinata en el cuarto de cierta francesa la cual lloraba en la cama desconsoladamente por...

Naruto: por que nos llamaste?

Hitomi: es que me tenía que despedir de ustedes chicos. (Decía mientras dejaba de llorar)

Sakura: despedirte? A donde vas? (pregunto preocupada)

Hitomi: me marcho a Francia, mi padre ha pensado en meterme a un colegio de señoritas allí.

Naruto: señoritas?

Hitomi: si (decía mientras lloraba contra la almohada)

Naruto: huy que mal, pero ya me imagino a esas viejas (se puso los zapatos de tacón de hitomi y tomo con la mano un lipstick) huy me debo maquillar (dijo en voz chillona mientras caminaba tambaleándose en los tacones y se ponía el lipstic en los labios cachete, mejor dicho se los ponía en todo el rostro)

Hinata, hitomi y sakura: NARUTO!!! (Gritaron al ver que naruto se caía pero precisamente callo en la mesa, el te de canela salio volando y le callo encima haciendo que las chicas se rieran mientras ayudaban al joven pararse)

Fin del flash back

Sakura y hitomi (se reían)

Naruto: bueno eso ya que importa! (dijo algo molesto al recordar la estupidez que había hecho, )

Sakura: oigan vamos a buscar mas galletas. (Dijo mientras salía del lugar con los chicos)

Solo pasó algún tiempo para que ino yamanaka pasara por el pasillo y escuchara sonidos extraños más bien gemidos.

Ino:( entro al cuarto y se acercó a la puerta del baño pero lo que escucho no le gusto, claro que ideo un plan y salio corriendo a buscar a neji , cuando volvió con neji le dijo sobre los ruidos que provenían del baño eran de sasuke y de hinata y que estaba "preocupadísima" por su querido sasuke)

Neji: (furioso se dispuso a tratar de romper la puerta)

Dentro del baño….

Sasuke: (se disponía terminar de envestir a hinata cuando llegaron al orgasmo..)

Hinata: sasuke te amo (grito gimiendo)

Sasuke: hinata yo también te amo ( le susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo pero se asustaron debido al estruendo de la puerta caer)

Hinata: (al ver a su primo tan furioso se separo rápidamente de sasuke algo atemorizada)

Neji: (se acerco a hinata y la jalo del brozo para tirarla en el cuarto y gritarle) cámbiate ya!!!! Ponte algo!!! Nos vamos!!!

Sasuke: (logro recobrar la razón y se paro) no te la llevaras!!!

Neji: (le dio un puño en el estomago a sasuke y al ver que hinata ya estaba vestida y llorando)

Hinata: (se había vestido y al ver que sasuke yacía en el suelo inconciente lo abrazo llorando) sasuke… sasuke!!! (Gritaba desconsolada)

Neji: (la jalo bruscamente del brazo levantándola) nos vamos!!! (Le grito)

Hinata: (se logro soltar del fuerte agarre de su primo y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo del joven, le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios, para luego susurrarle) te amo sasuke (susurro en un tono apenas audible)

Neji:( alzo a hinata sobre su hombro y se la llevo hasta el carruaje donde le grito) OYEME BIEN HINATA NO VOLVERAS A VER A SASUKE UCHIHA ME OISTE!!!

Hinata: Sa…Sasuke. (Susurro mientras comenzaba sollozar recostada en el puesto del carruaje que comenzaba a andar)

En el siguiente episodio…

Tsunade: rey hiashi le debo dar la noticia de que su hija esta esperando un futuro heredero al trono.

Hiashi: que ¿pero de quien?(le pregunto algo colérico a hinata)

Hinata: padre estoy esperando un hijo de un uchiha.

**Continuara… **

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Gracias les agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomaron para leer el fic , recuerden los personajes de naruto no son míos pero la historia si bye!!!!!!!!**

**Nota: no se si les guste? Je je bueno bye los quiero muxo!!!**


	6. te extraño , te olvido, te sueño ,te amo

Amor indeseado

Capitulo 5

Te extraño, te olvido, te sueño, te amo.

Era un día triste las oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo , el reluciente sol era tapado por sumisas nubes hechas de dolor y tristeza , pero nada era peor que lo que pasaba en ese mismo momento en un castillo frió e inmenso; una joven de cabello violáceo yacía dormida en una cama , su piel era muy pálida aun mas de lo normal, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que su boca , la chica no dejaba de decir cosas incomprensibles dormida cosas que tal vez era mejor que fueran incomprensibles para todos menos para ella , la chica despertó y ….

Hinata: (se levanto asustada por el ruido de un inmenso trueno que había seguido de una gran lluvia) SA..Sasuke? (miro para todos lados desconcertada) ehh? Quien es sasuke? (se paro de su cama pero en cuanto se logro para sintió un fuerte ardor en su entrepierna lo que la hizo caerse al suelo) ahhh tal vez fue un sueño demasiado real (trato de pararse agarrando un barandal de la cama y cuando logro estar en pie se puso un traje)

Nana: señorita usted no debe vestirse sola, recuerde que a una dama solo la visten sus criadas (la regaño)

Hinata: si… pero es que yo… (Dijo tratando de evadir el regaño)

Nana: que usted nada siéntese le pondré los zapatos (dijo arrodillándose en frente de la joven)

Hinata: (se sentó y se dejo poner los zapatos) bueno gracias yo me voy (dijo saliendo) "que día tan horrible "

Neji: hola hinata (la saludo)

Hinata: neji puedes creer tuve un sueño muy extraño (dijo sonriendo)

Neji: bueno se podría saber cual fue su sueño hinata?

Hinata: jajá se suponía que estuvimos es un lugar mejor dicho una mansión con el chico pelinegro y hitomi me encerró en el baño y luego desperté…

Neji: eso si paso

Hinata: yo… es que… pero es que… en serio?

Neji: acabamos de venir llegamos a las 3 de la madrugada, acaso me crearía que se quedo dormida. Las 12 horas de viaje, lo importante es que ya no volvera a ver a sasuke (dijo sonriendo)

Hinata: sasuke? (dijo extrañada) ese nombre me suena… quien es? Un lord?

Neji: "tal parece que no lo recuerda… será mejor no decirle … por otro lado hitomi la encerró hummm me haré de cuenta de que esa maldita rastrera francesa me las pague a mi y al honor de la familia" no importa me voy ahhh hazme el favor de mandarle una carta a tu amiga hitomi quiero hablar con ella .

Hinata: uhhh? Este… bien. (Sonrió)

Mientras unas horas antes un joven había quedado en cama por culpa de un fuerte golpe recibido de su ahora ex – amigo ya que no pensaba que neji hyugga un joven frió como el mismo acero lo perdonara por acostarse con su virginal prima , aunque hinata no era una chica, no era lo que digamos una chica común como todas por que ella se había vuelto poco a poco única para el ,esa dulce joven cuyos ojos al corazón lo habían cautivado ,ella se había adueñado de su mente , su alma ,su corazón y por ultimo de su cuerpo (cursi), para el era lo mas importante , lo único que importaba incluso…

Sasuke: "tal vez deba cancelar ese estupido baile" (se trato de levantar de la cama pero no pudo al parecer el golpe había sido tan duro que su costilla había quedado en situaciones deplorables) "debo buscar a hinata" (trato depararse de nuevo y lo logro, por hinata, si por su dulce hinata ni el dolor mas insoportable lo iba a parar y el estaba decidido a buscarla hasta por debajo de cada piedra de todo el reino"

Ino: OH querido no te preocupes aunque me hallas engañado te perdono sabes siempre te he amado "y a tu dinero más"(dijo llorando falsamente) esa hinata , que poca cosa pero yo si te cuidare mi amor .(pronuncio cada palabra en un tono demasiado meloso para el gusto de sasuke)

Sasuke: no estoy de humor ino (refunfuñó furioso)

Sakura: (parada en la puerta) la joven hinata se retiro con neji inmediatamente luego de ser ustedes descubiertos.

Sasuke. Se..Fue? (dijo triste al escuchar las palabras de que su violeta se había ido lejos)

Sakura: yo...yo lo siento (dijo con un tono triste)

Sasuke: tu!!! Tú tienes la culpa!!! (Le grito manejado por la cólera) si no fuera por tu culpa ella estaría aquí!!!

Sakura: yo…yo no tenía esa intención!!! (le grito con una mezcla de tristeza y mirada perdida)

Sasuke: si que la tenias ¡!! Por eso me encerraste con ella si no ella estaría aquí TU Culebra venenosa, serpiente escurridiza, maldita… (Pero antes de que sasuke se pusiera a gritar aun más fuerte...)

Naruto: cállate sasuke!!! Ella no tuvo la culpa yo se que sakura no podría hacer eso nunca (le grito mientras abrazaba protectoramente a sakura para calmarla) mira que animal haz sido, esta llorando (dijo con una voz mas suave mientras la trataba de calmar)

Sasuke: yo (dijo tranquilizándose y tomando conciencia) lo siento sakura yo... Yo me deje controlar por mi furia.

Sakura: esta bien sasuke (dijo parando de llorar)

Sasuke: (rápidamente su expresión cambio de tristeza a frialdad, el no quería no debía mostrar dolor por la ida de la joven no era propio de un príncipe, se irguió y caminando salio de la habitación con la frente en alto dejando a ino furiosa)

Ino: (sentada en la cama) "maldita hinata, sasuke es solo mió" mió… (Susurro para si misma)

Naruto: disculpa dijiste algo hermana?

Ino: no te incumbe insecto (dijo furiosa mientras se paraba para salir tras sasuke)

Ya habían pasado días, semanas, no meses pero si tiempo, tiempo en el que la joven hinata seguía sin recordar a su sasuke, solo sus sueños para ella eran confusos.

-.Hinata dream.-

Se veía una luz y de esta un joven pelinegro salía resplandeciente caminando y con una tierna sonrisa se acercaba a la joven y la abrazaba

Hinata: te he extrañado mucho (dijo abrazándolo con ternura) por favor no te vayas, tengo miedo.

Pelinegro: no te preocupes amor prometo que no dejare que te pase nada de nuevo, prometo que no dejare que te pase nada de nuevo, prometo que no dejare que te pase nada de nuevo…

-end of hinata's dream-

Hinata: (se despertó y se paro de la cama su criada había llegado a tiempo justo para ponerle una bata y sus zapatos) buenos días haku. (Dijo saludando a la joven nana)

Haku: buenos días señorita hinata le he traído su desayuno espero que lo disfrute (dijo poniendo la bandeja en una mesa al lado de la cama de hinata)

Hinata: gracias (tomo un poco de jugo pero a los cinco minutos sintió nauseas y se paro corriendo al baño para vomitar)

Haku (siguiéndola) se encuentra bien? Quiere que llame al medico? (pregunto preocupada)

Hinata: yo… no gracias… es so… solo por…un rato se... me pasara… (Dijo parándose aun teniendo esclaosfrio) solo tráigame algo con que lavarme la boca.

Haku. Si señorita (dijo llevándoselo)

Hinata: gracias haku (sonrío)

Neji: te pasa algo hinata? (pregunto el joven extrañado al ver que cuando pasaba por el pasillo vio a su prima correr hacia el baño)

Hinata: no es nada solo que vomite, supongo que no me sentía bien.

Neji: e…esta bien, si me permiten necesito tomar aire(dijo saliendo del lugar algo nervioso) "dios que tal si hinata esta….embara… olvídalo neji es imposible solo fue una vez con sasuke, no paso nada…nada)

Haku: necesita algo más jovencita hinata?

Hinata: no… yo… nada solo llévate la bandeja. (Sonrió dulcemente dejando a la sirvienta llevarse la bandeja hacia la cocina)

Haku: lo que necesite me dice ¿bien?

Hinata: (asintió para luego bañarse y dejar que la vistieran las otras criadas, al estar lista sintió ganas de ir a ver el jardín tal vez las flores le alegrarían el día y cuando iba en las escaleras se encontró con su padre)

Hiashi: hola hija, me he enterado de lo que te ocurrió hoy en la mañana ¿estas bien? Si quieres puedo llamar a un especialista)

Hinata: no gracias padre.

Hiashi: bueno (dijo bajando con su hija por las escaleras) solo dime si te sientes mal de nuevo.

Hinata: si pad….(pero no pudo terminar la corta oración por que de repente se desmayo en medio de las largas y grandes escaleras, por su suerte su padre no dejo que se cayera por las escaleras por que a tiempo la tomo de la cintura , seguido la cargo y preocupado la llevo hasta su habitación)

Hiashi: HAKU!!!

Haku: si su majestad? (dijo entrando a la habitación)

Hiashi: llame al medico lo mas pronto posible!!!

Haku: su majestad en la mañana mande a comunicar al doctor Jiraya pero no estaba así que mande a buscar a la enfermera tsunade.

Hiashi: una mujer!!!! Una mujer no sirve no son buenas en medicina! (le grito furioso)(Karina: otro machista ¬¬U)

Haku: si pero señor la enfermera tsunade es tan buena o mejor que el doctor jiraya.

Hiashi: (dudando un poco) bueno... esta bien, pero si le hace algo malo a mi hija le aseguro que será decapitada (dijo furioso saliendo del cuarto, media hora después llego tsunade la cual entro al cuarto, se tardo muchísimo tiempo adentro y cuando salio al pasillo y vio la cara de preocupación de hiashi sonrió)

Tsunade: le tengo una gran noticia su majestad (sonrió)

Hiashi: que le pasa a mi hija? (dijo preocupado)

Tsunade: su hija esta esperando un infante.

Hiashi: que??? Pero de quien?

Neji: de sasuke, sasuke uchiha. (Dijo desde la puerta)

Hiashi: grrrr Te mato como dejaste que le hicieran algo!!!! Esta es alta traición!!!!

Neji: yo no sabia su majestad se lo aseguro (dijo tranquilo)

Hiashi: como puedes estar tan tranquilo es que no vez lo que le hiciste a tu prima!!!(le grito)

Neji: yo no le hice nada, fue sasuke (dijo sonriendo irónicamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza el sabia perfectamente que aunque hiashi fuera rey su sangre no lo dejaría ni tocarle un solo pelo)

Hiashi: (le dio un tic nervioso tal vez **demasiado** nervioso **O.O**) BASTA!!!BASTA!!!

ESTA ES LA GUERRA!!!!! GUERRA AMUERTE CONTRA

INGLATERRA!!!!

Continuara…

Guerra O.O? miedo miedo miedo aunque se esta poniendo algo interesante , solo para aclarar lo de las familias y los reinos lo pondré en la siguiente lista:

Temari, gaara, kankurou: hermanos, hijos del faraón de Egipto.

Hinata hanabi: hermanas hijas del rey de Portugal (XD idea de maru jaja)

Sasuke, SAI, itachi: hermanos, hijos del rey de Inglaterra

Ino, naruto: hijos de condes Inglaterra

Deidara: primo de naruto y de ino hijo de lord.

Hitomi: hija del conde orochimaru Francia

Ten ten , kiba: hermanos primos del príncipe de Japón.

Shikamaru, chouji: hermanos lejanos hijos de condes.

Suigtsu, karin: hermanos, príncipes de Japón. (jeje se odian)

Los demás todavía estoy pensando …

**Continuara… **

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Gracias les agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomaron para leer el fic , recuerden los personajes de naruto no son míos pero la historia si bye!!!!!!!!, recuerden si quieren dejar sugerencia alguno déjenla por que realmente yo no soy la que leo los que leen son ustedes XD bye!!!!**


	7. los cambios

Hermosa tarde? Si claro que si , lo seria si no fuera por que en la sala se encuentra un rey furioso con sed e sangre en la habitación una joven pensando en quien había sido sasuke o mas bien si quien era ese hombre que fue tan importante para ella , por lo menos tanto para hacerlo si es que me entienden el "hacerlo", el padre de su primogénito,

Hinata: (despertando) que , que pasa?

Hiashi: como te atreves a deshonrar esta familia (le dijo furioso)

Hinata: des…honrar?

Hiashi: claro que deshonrar o es que no pensabas contarme sobre tu amorío con ese..ese uchiha?

Hinata: u…uchiha?

Hiashi: no te hagas la inepta , se que a tu madre nunca le gusto la idea de los internados pero esto requiere uno, te iras a un internado religioso hasta que nazca el bebe.

Hinata: pero padre que bebe?

Hiashi: tu bebe, tu hijo!

Hinata: mi…mi..mi hijo?

Hiashi: si y luego lo entregaremos en adopción así nadie sabrá sobre nada de lo que paso.

Hinata: no! No yo quiero quedarme con el.

Hiashi: lo siento pero eso es imposible, en este momento ve a empacar te vas hoy.

Hinata: pero yo…

Hiashi: vete ya! (le grito furioso)

Hinata: si padre (dijo, sonó apenas como un murmuro y luego se dirigió a su habitación)

Ya había entrado a su habitación , trataba de ser fuerte , de no llorar de pensar que todo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla que olvidaría pronto pero lastimosamente no era así , todo era real, sus ojos se humedecieron aun mas de lo que ya estaban y de ellos comenzaron a brotar muchas lagrimas saladas llenas de tristeza y dolor ella tal vez no supiera quien era el padre de su hijo, tal vez lo único que sabia era que era un uchiha pero, eso no impediría que lo encontrara y le hablase sobre el bebe así que se paro de la cama y comenzó a empacar para irse al internado …

Por otro lado una recién llegada hitomi con su padre orochimaru estaban sentados en la sala haciendo planes de guerra y ten ten se la pasaba baboseando el hombro de un molesto neji…

Neji: quítate!!!

Ten ten: no!

Neji: quítate!!!

Ten ten : no!!!

Neji: quítate!!!(le gritaba furioso no aguantaba tenerla todo el día abrazándolo)

Hitomi entro a la habitación y vio la escena "romántica" pero no le importo y se sentó en una silla a ver un adorno de un ángel.

Hitomi que miran? (les pregunto mientras ella veía el artefacto)

neji : (la miraba con una cara como queriéndole decir) "que le pasa a hitomi ?"

ten ten: "humm tal vez ya acepto que neji es mio"(pensó mientras sonreía con superioridad.

Hitomi: mmm…neji? (dijo arqueando un poco su torso para estirarse dejándolo ver lo que se perdía claro que no fue intencional mente)

Neji: que? (dijo un poco fastidiado tratando de quitarse la imagen de los pechos de hitomi de la cabeza)

Hitomi: dime algo…(dijo acercándose a el hasta tomar su mano)

Neji: (se sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza para que no lo notara la chica)

Hitomi: que hora es? (dijo volviendo a usar su infantil sonrisa mientras veía el reloj colgando de la muñeca del joven )

Neji: yo….ehhh son las…las …las…

Hitomi: oye dix dix dañaste a neji mira , se trabo ? (k: dix dix es diez diez en francés y diez diez es ten ten en español)

Ten ten: deja de llamarme así!!!! (le grito furiosa)

Hitomi: ok dix dix me parece que si que lo dañaste mira está echando baba de la boca viste te dije que zarandear no es bueno! (le regaño) bueno adiós neji , adios dix dix (dijo mientras le daba dos besos uno en cada mejilla)

Ten ten : hmmm que se cree ? neji…neji ? (se asusto un poco al ver la expresión embobada de neji mientras su mano se tocaba las mejillas )

Neji : (embobado)

Ten ten : neji !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (le grito furiosa)

Neji : si dix dix ? (pregunto pero recibió una cachetada de ten ten antes de verla irse tan furiosa como siempre o mas )hummm mujeres….

Mientras en una oficina se encontraba el rey hablando de la gran Guerra que al parecer estallaría lo mas pronto posible contra Inglaterra, por esta razón en la sala se encontraba…

Hiashi: me alegra que allá llegado conde orochimaru, su experiencia como comandante en las pasadas guerras me interesan mucho , claro que a mi favor …

Orochimaru: solo dígame que res lo que quiere no tengo todo el día .

Hiashi: necesito que lidere las fuerzas armadas contra Inglaterra, usted será el comandante , los hombres de mi ejercito quedan a sus manos conde.

Orochimaru: humm es que no vez que estoy lisiado en esta silla? No puedo comandar pero se de alguien que si.

Hiashi: quien?

Orochimaru: mi hija.

Hiashi: su hija, no puede ser es solo una mujer, las mujeres no pueden comandar son como serpientes entre mas cerca estén de ti mas traicioneras se vuelven.

Orochimaru: exacto… mi hija tal vez no será un varón pero ella puede seducir muy bien al enemigo y créame que así como seduce muerde y envenena de la forma mas fría y calculadora al enemigo.

Hiashi: pero de todos modos no se puede (dijo testarudo) los chicos la violarían, correría muchísimo peligro además su hija parece demasiado dulce no creo que acepte ese trabajo..

Orochimaru: bromea verdad? Yo se que puedo hacer que ella acepte ese trabajo pero…quiero que me haga un favor

Hiashi: cual?

Orochimaru. Humm mejor dicho quiero un trato en el que acepte que si ganamos la guerra mi hija pueda pedir 5 cosas, pero las que se le denla gana incluyendo puestos importantes en el reino, claro que no de princesa ni de reina nada de eso solo quiero que se le cumplan esas 5 cosas.

Hiashi: (rindiéndose) esta bien pero…

Orochimaru: ya callé y mande a llamar a mi hija.

Hiashi: alto antes de mandarla a buscar, es que a usted no le da miedo perder a su hija en esta guerra?

Orochimaru: realmente nunca creí decirle esto a usted ni nadie pero la verdad es que hitomi no es precisamente mi hija.(le dijo pero paro e hablar al ver a hitomi entrar a la sala)

Hitomi: hola padre (dijo entrando mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de su padre) buenos días rey hiashi (dijo dulcemente)

Orochimaru: hija necesito que tomes mi puesto como comandante de las fuerzas militares de Francia y de Portugal.

Hitomi: padre estas seguro?

Orochimaru: si

Hitomi: bueno yo...este bien (dijo un poco desconcertada)

Orochimaru: esta bien ahora vete y despídete de los hyugga nos vamos ya a armar el equipaje nos iremos hoy mismo al campo militar. (le dijo mientras salía) ahh hitomi te veo en el carruaje (le susurro a su "hija" antes de irse con una señora que empujaba la silla de ruedas de madera)

Hitomi: esta bien padre. (dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba hinata)

Hitomi: hina me debo ir cuidado con lo del bebe adiós!!!.(dijo despidiéndose)

Neji: (iba bajando por las escaleras cuando vio a la joven acercase corriendo)

Hitomi: ehh neji?

Neji: si? (dijo serio)

Hitomi: emmm me tengo que ir .

Neji: te vas? Otra vez?

Hitomi: si para la guerra (dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba amistosamente)

Neji: a la que?

Hitomi: a la guerra (dijo sonriendo)

Neji: no te iras (le dijo mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo)

Hitomi: suel..suéltame me haces daño.

Neji: no mas del que tu me haz hecho a mi todos estos años, fuiste eres y seguirás siendo mi novia.

Hitomi: fue hace años supéralo ya! (le grito furiosa) ya tu tienes a alguien con quien casarte y yo también (le dijo)

Neji: ahh si ya no recordaba a la cosa de pelo rojo que es tu prometido (le dijo furioso)

Hitomi: el se llama sabaku no gaara y no lo molestes será mi futuro esposo.

Neji: ese no es tu destino!!!!

Hitomi: si que lo es!!! (se logro soltar y corrió hasta su carruaje lográndose encerrar rápidamente y esconderse debajo para que el joven no la viera llorar , ya estaba cansada de que la hiriera .)esta es la ultima vez que llorare lo juro por mi misma .

Hinata: oye neji?

Neji: ¿si?

Hinata: pues veras tengo una duda, he leído libros poco propios para señoritas y dicen que para quedar embarazada hay que hacer un digamos "algo" con un hombre y yo…es que yo no recuerdo quien fue y eso me molesta , supongo que debí haber querido mucho a esa persona pero es que yo …yo creo que debería saberlo acaso tu lo sabes cual es el nombre de esa persona bueno tu ya sabes quien?

Neji: pues si y no

Hinata: si y no?

Neji: exacto se quien fue pero veras no te conviene saber quien fue estas lista para partir debemos irnos en una hora a dejarte en el internado.

Hinata: pues claro solo debo mandar a subir el equipaje al carruaje.

Neji: asuma!!!

Asuma: si señor?

Neji: por favor lleve el equipaje de mi prima al carruaje.

Hinata: yo… neji yo… (se le aguaron los ojos) yo no quiero irme no quiero.

Neji: debes irte antes de que se den cuenta de tu bebe así que mejor súbete al carruaje si?

Hinata: si (se subió cuando de repente llego un empleado sonriendo)

Esclavo: señor neji, señor neji!!!

Neji: respire y dígame que pasa.

Esclavo: la señorita hinata., no debe irse el rey lo ha dicho, debido a la guerra seria peligro tenerla lejos así que será mejor ponerla en una torre del castillo.

Neji: asuma sube las cosas de mi prima a la torre ahora mismo.

Asuma: si señor

Neji: tal parece que te quedaras aquí.

Hinata: si me quedare (sonrió para si misma mientras acerco a unas flores y se sentó a olerlas) es tranquilizante estar aquí…

Continuara…


	8. deseos de unos dolores de otros

Habían pasado ya 3 meses el embarazo de una hermosa princesa que se comenzaba a notar en una torre del castillo la cual estaba tranquila , si , estaba tranquila aunque estaban en medio de la guerra una guerra que había empezado a consecuencia de un amor uno indeseado para la realeza pero extrañado por dos jóvenes , sasuke estaba comandando sus tropas por que al ver que de la nada los portugueses habían decidido atacar solo pudo hacer una cosa…pelear… nos encontramos en medio de la guerra , en un campo , un hermoso y sangriento campo, se preguntaran porque es las dos cosas al mismo tiempo eh??? Pues verán el hermoso viene de las flores , que florecen coloridamente y el pasto , el pasto verde que es atropellado por el hombre y su sed de venganza , decimos que es sangriento por que solo se escuchan las estruendosas espadas chocando una contra la otra , también se escuchan uno que otro grito o alarido debido al dolor que provocan cada uno de los cortes que le traen a la piel de los campesinos que eligieron pelear , ya les conté como es el ambiente pero no les he contado sobre algo o mas bien alguien importante en esta historia , no, no es que lo haya olvidado como olvidar al amado de la joven hyugga al príncipe….

Suigetsu: sasuke!!!!

Sasuke: que quieres? (dijo algo molesto)

Suigetsu: tienes alcohol o algo para tomar?

Sasuke: si toma (dijo tirándole una botella la cual el joven japonés atrapo)

Suigetsu: hummm que guerra eh? (le comento)

Sasuke: deberías devolverte

Suigetsu. No morir en guerra seria divertido (dijo sonriendo)

Sasuke: divertido? No entiendes que si mueres el trono de Japón quedara en las manos de tu hermana?

Suigetsu: si pero quiero respeto no quiero el trono o mejor seria tener las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.(dijo dando otro sorbo)

Sasuke: que mas respeto puede obtener un príncipe de Japón eh?

Suigetsu: no me tienen respeto en vida, espero que lo tengan cuando muera. (Dijo triste)

Sasuke: deja de decir estupideces hay que pelear (dijo sacando sus espada)

Suigetsu: si te alcanzo en un rato (dijo bebiendo)

Tan pronto salio sasuke vio algo extraño…no había ningún hombre en todo el lugar , era tan raro pero fue entonces cuando…

Chica: hola mi capitán como le va? (dijo poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello mientras sonreía con malicia)

Sasuke: sueltame o veras (dijo furioso)

Chica: mmmm (hizo un ruido o mas bien un gemido) deberías ser mas amable después de todo soy una dama .

Sasuke.: jaja tu quien eres y que quieres?

Chica: muy chistosito el principito verdad? Soy Hitomi Monique le-Mercüre Veux.

Sasuke: tu…tu eres la amiga de hinata la francesista verdad?

Chica: si sasuke (dijo fríamente)

Sasuke: que te ha hecho cambiar de comportamiento?

Chica : yo…neji..el..(dijo con voz quebradiza, cuando de repente como si fuera una marioneta a la que controlan volvió a verse, sentirse y hablar fríamente) no le importa…

Sasuke: que te paso con neji?

Chica: quien es neji?(dijo fríamente )

Sasuke: y hinata?

Chica: ella esta esperando un…

Flash back

Naruto: Hitomi por favor sasuke no puede saber que el heredero es su hijo…júrame que no lo dirás.

Hitomi: yo….yo…yo…es que naruto eso es algo que yo no puedo ocultar.

Neji: solo júralo por nosotros por los viejos tiempos.(dijo abrazándola)

Hitomi: si lo juro pero no por nosotros lo nuestro dejo de existir hace años…lo juro por mi lugar de comandante. (Soltándose de sus brazos) y no me vuelva a tocar hyugga, adiós naruto. (Salio de la habitación)

Fin Del flash back

Sasuke: UN? (Dijo preocupado)

Chica: un bebe.

Sasuke: un que? De quien?

Chica: un…un bebe y es de…. Itachi uchiha.

Sasuke: que!!!! (Grito exasperado)

Chica:"que excelente idea matar a dos reyes de un tiro jajaja"si no te hace sentir mal (le dijo en el oído suavemente)

Sasuke: matare a itachi!!! Como se atreve hinata es mía…hinata ella me…traiciono (dijo triste con la mirada nublada de odio) los dos los matare a los dos (murmuro con rabia)

Chica: exacto….(sonrió malévolamente ) ahora solo ve (le susurro haciendo que su voz sonara como la de una serpiente con un toque sensual en cada letra que pronunciaba) mátalo (repitió) asesina a itachi (dijo de nuevo con esa voz de serpiente , casi hipnotizando al joven con sus ojos verdes y con la voz lo fue siguiendo repitiendo los mismo hasta que lo subió a un caballo y lo dejo ir ella sabia para donde iría el joven y que era lo que haría con su hermano)

Suigetsu: hola belleza (le dijo un poco ebrio)

Chica: hola adivino por tus medallas que eres el comandante de Japón verdad?

Suigetsu: si por? (dijo casi bruscamente)

Chica. Es que a mi me parece interesante todo esto de la guerra comandante , por eso vine a ayudarlo en la guerra , en TODO lo que necesite . (Dijo inocentemente)

Suigetsu: bueno en estos momentos necesito una mujer urgentemente.(dijo acercando a la ojiverde hacia si mismo)

Chica : (en serio? Por que…yo le podría ayudar con sus …problemas.(le dijo al oído)

Suigetsu: (coló una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica)

Chica: no,no no (le dijo haciendo que el chico sacara la mano) le dije que yo le ayudaría no usted a mi (dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oído mientras soltaba un suave gemido haciendo que el chico se volviera loco)

Suigetsu: eres una linda gatita.

Chica: en serio? Si quieres me pongo cariñosa (le susurro mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho del chico) pero…

Suigetsu: pero?

Chica: pero deberás decirme que planeas hacer en tus próximos movimientos en esta guerra…es que a mi me encanta todo esto de la guerra. (le susurro en el oído con una voz sexy)

Suigetsu: lo que tu quieras gatita… nuestro plan es ….(le conto todo)

Chica: que planes tan buenos suigetsu eres el mejor (le dijo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el de el)

Suigetsu: entonces podemos continuar? (le susurro mientras tocaba su pierna)

Chica : mmmm (gimió) déjame pensarlo (le susurro) no(le dijo en voz baja antes de hacerle un corte en el cuello con una navaja) eso servirá para mantenerte durmiendo cariño, además soy virgen no pienso dejar de serlo por una tonta guerra nene (le dijo antes de verlo caer desmayado) adiós (dijo mas bien para si misma que para el joven y se subió a su caballo hiendo en camino al refugio de su armada)

Mientras pasaba esto, en el castillo hyugga se encontraba hinata dormida, se había quedado dormida mientras veía como atardecía por la ventana el hermoso color del cielo contrastaba con el pelo de la joven haciendo un efecto casi impactante al verla, parecía un cuadro un hermoso cuadro, de repente un chico entro y se acercó a la joven haciendo que por reflejo esta despertara…

Hinata: qui..quien eres?

Joven: soy sasuke es que no me recuerdas (dijo mientras besaba su cuello)

Hinata: quítate de encima (le grito con rabia mientras lo cacheteaba)

Como es que se atreve a tocarme!!!! Atrevido!!!!

Joven: tu me perteneces y eso es suficiente zorra !!! Le grito!!!

Hinata: déjame en paz!!!! (Dijo tratando de pararse de la cama cuando sintió un cuchillazo rajar la tersa piel de su espalda con todo y vestido dejando sus pechos descubiertos)

Joven: (se acerco a la joven que por el dolor se había arrodillado en el piso y lamió la sangre que salía de la herida, pronto escucho un alarido de la chica lo que lo hizo exitrase)

Hinata: te he dicho que me sueltes!!!! (le grito mientras se arrastraba por el suelo)

Joven: no te vas!!! (la jalo por el vestido hasta ponerla en la cama para luego hacer trizas el traje con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos)

Hianta: déjame por favor déjame (dijo llorando)

Joven: no claro que no…. Por lo menos no hasta que termine, sabes me gusta escucharte gritar (dijo mientras le hacia otra rajadura pero en la pierna )

Hinata: aaaaaaaaahhh!!!! (Grito por el dolor) ayuda!!!!

Joven: eso no servirá cariño no hay nadie cerca de la torre (le susurro mientras besaba su cuello, prosiguiendo su cuello y luego su ombligo)

Hinata: por favor déjame por favor déjame por favor déjame (repetía llorando)

Joven: muy pronto te dejare, sabes (le dijo acercándose a su rostro) yo te di algo (dijo mientras tocaba su vientre) pero me he dado cuenta que ya no te amo.

Hinata: entonces por que haces esto vete por favor déjame y vete!!! (Le grito aterrorizada con sus ojos derramando lágrimas que lograban pasar por sus mejillas)

Joven: por que eso no significa que quiera tener relaciones contigo además ya eres mi mujer (dijo mientras besaba su boca con fuerza)

Hinata: que…que haces? (le pregunto con miedo al ver que el joven se quitaba el pantalón)

Joven: como te dije…eres mía (dijo mientras le arrancaba la ropa que le quedaba a hinata)

Hinata: no por favor!!! Déjame por favor déjame!!!!

Joven: (la embistió una y otra vez hasta que sintió a la chica desmayarse, cuando vio eso se paro se vistió y le puso una sabana encima a la chica) adiós hinata esta noche ha sido exquisita. (Le dijo antes de salir por la puerta)

Chica: lo hiciste bien SAI?

Sai: claro ino te dije que algún día mi parecido con mi hermano sasuke nos serviría a los dos.

Ino: jajaja pobre estupida esa hinata jajaja .

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo les explicare el cambio de humor de hitomi, que habrá hecho sasuke con itachi? Y como quedo hinata después de la viola--- bueno ustedes ya saben no? Bye bye cuídense!!!


	9. la dura perdida

Siento mucho por tardarme tanto es que estaba pensando en que opcion tomar y opte por esta , aunque no se si les guste pero, era lo mejor para hinata…

* * *

**Amor indeseado**

**Capitulo 9**

Que horror que terror que tristeza hay mucho dolor en el castillo la princesa hinata se encuentra tirada en el duro y frió suelo de su habitación cubierta por una manta de sangre mientras su cuerpo yace inconciente cuando de repente entra…

Hanabi: hinata te traje tu…-al ver a su hermana en ese estado tiro la fina bandeja al suelo y corrió a auxiliar a su hermana- hinata ,hinata!!! -Grito horrorizada sin obtener respuesta alguna- alguien ayuda!!!! ayuda!!! -Grito por el corredor desesperada hasta que encontró a una sirvienta y la mando a llamar al doctor, horas después este llego-

Jiraya: me informaron sobre la princessa hinata pero necesito saber sobre lo que ha pasado ahora ¿sabe usted del asunto?

hanabi¡no lo se! solo entre pero ella...estaba llena de sangre y no me respondia-lloraba desconsoladamente la menor

El doctor jiraya entro con tsunade a la habitación de la chica hicieron lo que pudieron durante horas y horas ,salieron del lugar y ambos se acercaron al rey .

Jiraya: yo,su majestad su hija ella esta algo delicada, ella perdió a su hijo.

Hiashi¿lo perdió?

Tsunade: esto si ,emmm lo siento rey hiashi.

Hiashi: tengo que verla –dijo entrando a la habitación-

Tsunade ¿humm quien es el padre?

Neji¿no importa el padre solo dígame lo que pasa?

Tsunade: lo que pasa es que necesito a alguien que se quede a cuidar a hinata mientras se recupera.

Neji: entonces buscare a alguien.

Tsunade: pero debe ser alguien que se pueda quedar en el castillo por un tiempo aproximado a semanas o mas bien meses.

Tenten; ¡yo¡Yo la cuidare!-Grito ansiosa de ser elegida pues esta seria su perfecta oportunidad para sacarle a neji la otra chica de la cabeza-

Tsunade: bueno… esta bien solo ven conmigo -dijo llevándola adonde el doctor para que le explicara lo que debía hacer-

Justo en ese momento un caballo negro entro cabalgando rápidamente por la puerta llevando arriba a una persona cuya capucha negra no dejaba ver su rostro, entonces haku se acerco hasta la persona que rápidamente se había bajado del caballo y le quito la capa descubriendo su rostro.

neji, hanabi¿que haces aquí?

* * *

Mientras esto procedía en el reino hyugga en el castillo uchiha pasaba algo peor.

Un joven hombre cabalgaba por los campos del castillo , cuando llego a la entrada se quito o mas bien rompió su capucha con rabia para luego entrar al castillo furioso y caminar hacia el despacho de su hermano , el rey… le daba tanta rabia, itachi siempre tenia todo lo que quería por que era rey pero… a su hinata…**¡ESO NUNCA! .** subió furioso y llego a la famosa puerta , no se inmuto siquiera en tocar la puerta simplemente la abrió quedando petrificado al ver una escena no muy normal… vio a la joven karin sentada en el escritorio de su hermano mientras una chica peliblanca se le quedaba viendo .

Sasuke¡que es esto!

Itachi¿que quieres?

Sasuke¡como te atreves a tomar a mi mujer! -le grito mientras agarraba su camisa con rabia-

Karin: sabia que sentías algo por mi -le dijo mientras se lanzaba a el pobre chico-

Sasuke¡quítate! Hablaba de hinata

Karin¿hina-que? -pregunto furiosa-

Sasuke¡cállate! Tu te voy a matar -grito furioso mientras se acercaba a itachi peligrosamente con una espada

Itachi: no conozco a ninguna hinata ¡imbesil!

Sasuke¡no mientas se que embarazaste¡A mi mujer!

Itachi: no embaracé a nadie y no conozco ninguna hinata -dijo tranquilo mientras sasuke comenzaba a bajar la espada-

Sasuke. ¿Ahh..no?

Itachi: -lo miro con su famosa cara matona-

Sasuke: entonces todo era una mentira…pero hinata ella esta embrazada pero…esto fue una mentira tal vez eso también o..tal vez si lo este…tal vez el padre sea… **yo.** –Supuso pensando en alto siendo escuchado por su hermano-

Itachi¡que! -grito luego de haber prácticamente escupido todo el té que estaba tomando-

Sasuke: es que hinata ella y yo bueno… es una larga historia.

Itachi. ¡No me importa sasuke quien es esa tal hinata!

Sasuke: es…es hinata hyugga la hija del rey del reino en el que estamos en…en guerra.-dijo temiendo ser regañado-

Itachi¿acaso estas loco¡Que te pasa eso es un mal ejemplo para todo el reino, imagínate el problema, ya se por que se les ocurrió atacar así como así embarazaste a la futura reina idiota !-le gritó histérico-

Karin¡que! -grito furiosa-

Yuki: -la joven peliblanca se paro de la silla y se acercó a itachi- bajesa real estoy cansada de oíros discutir si me permiteis me iré a tomar algo de aire fresco-dijo sacudiendo un hermoso abanico en su mano-

Itachi¡tu no te vas!

Yuki¿por? -pregunto sin importarle-

Itachi¡estaras bajo mi tutela hasta que tu hermano regrese de la guerra asi que no te moverás de esa silla hasta que yo lo decida! -le grito nuevamente , quitandole el abanico de las manos.-

Yuki¿ah si?-le arranco el abanico de las manos al joven , lo tiro al suelo y lo aplasto con su zapato- eso te sucedera a ti si te atreves a gritarme denuevo oiste cariñito-le susurro elegante mente para luego salir de la misma manera de la habitacion-

Karin: -al ver la acción de su hermana se puso furiosa y salio tras ella- ¡yuki¡Vuelve acá y discúlpate! -grito mientras salía-

Itachi: hmph mujeres bueno cuéntame lo que sucedió,¿sasuke?-pero cuando volteo a ver a su hermano este ya no estaba ,se acercó a la ventana y lo vio subiéndose a su caballo- bueno mas vale que arregle esta guerra.

Sasuke iba cabalgando contra el viento sentía dicha una dicha por saber que seria padre y estaba aun mas dichoso al saber que ese hijo seria de hinata hyugga su hinata…muy pronto arreglaría todo y se casaría con ella .

* * *

Volvamos al castillo hyugga

al quitarse la capucha su identidad se conoció, no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que …que….que

¿?: la guerra ha terminado, pero quiero que hinata tenga 8 guardias en su habitación , por su seguridad.

Neji:¿ como la acabaste tan rapido hitomi?

Hitomi: solo digamos que mate a dos reyes e un tiro, o eso pienso.

Continuara…

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios bye!!!! 


	10. mentiras piadosas

**Amor indeseado**

**Mentiras piadosas**

* * *

¿Chica? Si , ¿dormida? Tambien pero soñando que corre y huye de su propio destino , su padre observandola desde el cuarto esta , pensando solo en un dilema ¿que hacer ahora?

Mmm¿ y que piensas hacer con ella ahora?- le pregunta orochimaru.

Creo que tengo un plan bastante bueno- le responde hiashi

¿en serio? A ver dímelo- le responde

Veras -hiachi comenzó a hablarle sobre el plan-

* * *

Unas horas después...

Alguien despertó, una chica algo pálida se sentó en su cama sollozando.

Mi bebe-susurro a si misma mientras se abrazaba

¡Ya despertó!-grito desde la puerta neji-

¿Hinata estas bien?-le pregunto hanabi mientras la tentaba confirmando que no tenia fiebre-¿que sucede?

Mi bebe lo perdí-le respondió

**¿Que bebe?** Hinata tuvimos un choque en el carruaje cuando regresábamos hace ya algunos meses y tu saliste terriblemente herida no habías despertado desde entonces.- le dijo neji

En… ¿en serio?-les pregunto hinata

En serio- le afirmo su hermana.

Entonces todo fue un sueño o una pesadilla –se dijo a si misma- pero fue tan real.

Hinata hija mía- exclamo el rey al entrar

Padre tuve un sueño tan pero tan real- le dijo abrazándolo -

Hinata ¿por que no vas a caminar un poco con tu amiga hitomi?- le sugirió su padre

Con gusto padre pero ¿ella donde se encuentra?- le pregunto

Esta esperándote sentada debajo de uno de los árboles-le respondió-

Gracias en seguida este aseada iré – respondió-

Esta bien- respondió viéndola mientras sus criadas llegaban a buscarla- te veo luego-

Fuera del cuarto

Alguien que le diga a hitomi sobre la situación- dijo el rey

Yo no puedo voy tarde a mi clase de costura -respondió hanabi

Yo iré-respondió neji encaminándose hacia la entrada –

¿Adonde vas?-pregunto ten ten

Voy a donde esta hitomi – le respondió

hummm no tu no iras para allá – respondió de mala gana en forma mas bien de queja

Tienes alguna razón para ¿darme esa orden?.-le pregunto-

Bueno ,no, pero yo- prosiguió-

¿No? Bueno- comenzó a acercarse al árbol- Hitomi yo tengo que decir que,¿estas bien? Le pregunto al verla sin moverse, sentada casi paralizada, el joven se acerco más a ella mirándola de frente.

¿Qué quieres Hyugga? – le pregunto con su mirada perdida-

Mi tío el rey hiashi me a pedido que te dijera que prosigas con el plan –

¿Qué plan?- le pregunto aun distraída

El de hacerla creer que estuvo inconciente en todo este tiempo –le respondió- ¿prometes que lo harás?

No-desvió su mirada a sus ojos mientras se hacia una pequeña cortada con un cuchillo en su mano- lo juro- respondió con una sonrisa casi inexpresiva en sus labios-

¡que haz hecho! ¡Esto no esta bien!- le regaño por cortarse-

El poder trae sangre y la sangre trae poder tu me lo enseñaste neji ¿recuerdas? nuestro poder de mantenernos como antes por siempre-respondió con sus ojos viendo a lo lejos de nuevo mientras neji se comenzó a alejar perturbado de la escena- ¿es que ahora me temes Hyugga? Recuerda nuestro juramento- el simplemente no respondió y comenzó a caminar al castillo apresuradamente-

-Flash back-

Aparecen una chica y un chico sentados en el jardin de noche contemplando las estrellas .

Te debo decir algo- le dijo neji

Ya se que te comprometieron- dijo llorando

Pero solo es un tonto compromiso – le dijo

Pero ustedes, olvídalo y vete neji- sollozo

No, no me voy, Este será nuestro juramento - le dijo cortándose la mano con un cuchillo -toma- se lo paso

Pero neji eso debe doler mucho – le respondió aterrorizada-

-neji tomo su mano y la beso- este es nuestro juramento de compromiso asi te prometo que siempre estaré contigo -

Bueno si tu lo haces ,Esta bien- se hizo una pequeña cortada y lo abrazo-entonces, estaremos juntos para siempre- le pregunto tiernamente

Si para siempre- le susurro abrazándola más fuerte-

Fin del flash back

¿Neji ocurre algo? Estas pálido- le pregunto hinata-

No es nada – le dijo nervioso mientras se miraba la mano y la herida que la cubria-

Hitomi ¿quieres caminar?- le pregunto

Esta bien- respondió-

Ven –tomo la mano de la chica para pararla- que eso esto?- dijo retirando su mano ahora manchada de sangre - ¿Qué te ocurrió? Le pregunto al ver la herida-

No es nada - dijo quitando la mano-

Las dos caminaron toda la tarde por el jardín, recorriendo hasta el atardecer los rosales y matorrales.

Hinata iba corriendo cuando se tropezó y fue atrapada por los brezos de alguien.

Yo, etto discúlpame- dijo parándose-

No se preocupe, ¿su nombre ?- le pregunto el caballero

Hinata, hinata hyugga princesa de Portugal- le respondió

Entonces permítame presentarme como kiba inuzuca príncipe de Japón y tu futuro esposo mi princessa.- le dijo

¿Que?- se pregunto mas bien a si misma de la impresion.

* * *

Continuara…

Gracias por sus reviews en serio los aprecio,no se si les guste jeje espero que si por que creo que estuvo muy corto pero tenia muchas tareas ... colegios, quien los aguanta... bueno bye!!


End file.
